Un lourd passé
by pitchoun
Summary: Suite à un appel téléphonique Félicity agit bizarrement et les évènements qui vont suivre dévoileront le lourd passé de la jeune femme. Risque spoiler saison 2 sur certains faits.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction qui n'a rien à avoir avec celle dont j'ai l'habitude d'écrire alors soyez indulgents avec moi mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Comme vous le doutez je suis une fan du couple Oliver et Félicity ^^**

**Cette fiction se déroule durant la saison 2 si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue ne lisez pas ce qui suit car vous risquez d'être spoilé sur plusieurs choses.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient même si j'avoue que je rêve d'avoir un patron comme Oliver Queen

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les soirs, Félicity se rendit dans le quartier général de son patron afin de vaquer aux occupations de justicier de celui-ci. La jeune femme descendit lentement les escaliers et entendit très distinctement le bruit du métal contre le métal, elle savait parfaitement que ce bruit provenait des deux hommes avec qui elle travaillait. Arrivée en bas des marches elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la complexité des mouvements qu'ils effectuaient mais surtout du physique plus qu'avantageux de son très sexy patron Oliver Queen. Elle secoua sa tête énergiquement comme si cela pouvait effacer les pensées pas très catholiques qu'elle avait envers son employeur et se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers son bureau. Elle commença à pianoter sur les différentes touches de son ordinateur afin de faire les vérifications dont elle avait l'habitude, obnubilée par ce qu'elle faisait elle ne remarqua pas qu'Oliver s'était placée derrière elle.

-Alors, comme ça on ne dit même plus bonjour ?

Félicity se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate et avec difficulté elle reprit contenance sous le regard amusé d'Oliver qui recula de quelques pas afin de laisser sa secrétaire respirer.

-Je vous ai déjà vu toi et Diggle ce matin au bureau je pense que c'est largement suffisant ! Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur ses multiples écrans.

-Je ne sais pas comment on doit le prendre ! Diggle s'avança vers la jeune femme en souriant sachant pertinemment que Félicity serait encore plus gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je…

Mais Félicity ne put finir sa phrase, son portable se mit à sonner et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle dirigea son regard vers l'objet de son salut mais dès qu'elle identifia le numéro elle se figea. Oliver remarqua le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite des évènements tout en restant près d'elle. Félicity prit une longue inspiration et approcha le téléphone près de son oreille sans dire un mot, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle finit enfin par prendre la parole.

-Que veux-tu ?

-….

-Je ne peux rien pour toi. Au revoir.

Félicity raccrocha rapidement le téléphone et se racla la gorge tout en levant son regard vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient depuis le début. Afin de faire bonne figure celle-ci leur fit un grand sourire mais cela ne dupa aucun des deux hommes.

-Félicity ?

-Oui, Oliver ? Dit-elle nonchalamment.

-Qui étais-ce ?

-Personne.

-Félicity…

-Ce n'était personne Oliver point. Maintenant si cela ne vous gêne pas j'ai du travail et je pense que toi aussi !

Diggle et Oliver se regardèrent en silence mais n'ajoutèrent aucun mot, le ton de Félicity était sans appel et ils ne voulaient pas offusquer la jeune femme. Cependant tout au long de sa soirée en tant qu'Arrow, Oliver ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et à la réaction que la jeune femme avait eu suite à ce coup de téléphone mystérieux. Jamais il n'avait vu Félicity agir de la sorte, elle qui était toujours enjouée et souriante s'était soudainement fermée comme une huître. Après la fin de sa « patrouille » Oliver retourna dans son quartier général et fut surprit de ne voir que Diggle qui l'attendait.

-Où est Félicity ?

-Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas précisé.

Oliver rangea silencieusement ses affaires tout en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme était partie alors que d'habitude celle-ci attendait de le voir rentrer en toute sécurité avant de partir chez elle. Diggle remarqua le comportement de son patron mais resta silencieux car celui-ci était aussi inquiet de l'attitude qu'avait eu toute la soirée son amie blonde.

Diggle s'installa au volant de la voiture tandis qu'Oliver prit place à l'arrière, il regarda le paysage défiler les yeux dans le vague et son téléphone à la main. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se décida à composer le numéro de la jeune blonde et attendit non sans une certaine inquiète que celle-ci réponde, au bout de deux sonneries celle-ci décrocha et Oliver prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

-Félicity, pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt ? J'aurais voulu te demander de faire quelques recherches pour moi, est-ce que ça va ?

-…

-Félicity ?

-Je ne sais pas qui vous-êtes mais ne vous approchez plus de Félicity, elle est à moi !

L'interlocuteur qu'Oliver avait au bout du fil raccrocha brutalement sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire quoi que ce soit. Oliver croisa le regard de Diggle dans le rétroviseur qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis le début de son appel et comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Sans un mot il fit demi-tour et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le domicile de la jeune femme. A l'arrière de la voiture Oliver serra son poing de colère et d'inquiétude trouvant que la voiture n'avançait pas assez vite…

_**Chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde mais j'espère que cette intrigue de départ vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le second chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**_

_**Disclaimer :**____Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement _

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_« L'interlocuteur qu'Oliver avait au bout du fil raccrocha brutalement sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire quoi que ce soit. Oliver croisa le regard de Diggle dans le rétroviseur qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis le début de son appel et comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Sans un mot il fit demi-tour et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le domicile de la jeune femme. A l'arrière de la voiture Oliver serra son poing de colère et d'inquiétude trouvant que la voiture n'avançait pas assez vite… »_

Dès que la voiture stoppa devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme Oliver sortit rapidement et se dirigea en courant dans le hall de l'immeuble, il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit de près par Diggle arrivés à l'étage qui correspondait à l'appartement de Félicity Oliver remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme était entrouverte, prudemment il entra sans faire de bruit Diggle sur ses talons l'appartement était saccagé. Les deux hommes firent le tour de toutes les pièces mais aucune trace de la jeune femme celle-ci avait disparu.

-Oliver, elle n'est pas là.

-Je sais…

Oliver regarda autour de lui, il était très inquiet il avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Félicity mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder la pièce principale à la recherche d'un quelconque indice son regard s'arrêta sur un tas de feuille où le logo « classé secret défense » attira son attention. Tout en se dirigeant vers le paquet de feuille il demanda à Diggle d'appeler Lance et de lui dire de venir ici, Diggle ne dit rien même s'il trouvait cela étrange qu'Oliver lui demande d'appeler Lance sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes et qu'Arrow aurait plus d'impact mais il avait confiance en son patron et passa l'appel.

Pendant ce temps-là Oliver avait rassemblé les multiples feuilles qu'il avait trouvé et les plaça distinctement sur la petite table de chevet afin d'y voir plus clair. Le dossier comportait des notes manuscrites que celui-ci identifia comme étant l'écriture de la jeune femme :

_« Procès le 17 juillet 1992 mais relâché faute de preuves = aide de son avocat ? »_

_« Lydia Allen et Fiona Rolland = Victimes âgées de 19 et 20 ans »_

_« Nouveau procès en 2006 suite à de nouveaux témoins »_

_« Jérémy Nale ! »_

Le nom de Jérémy Nale était entouré en rouge de nombreuses fois, dans ce dossier se trouvait de nombreuses coupures de journaux qu'Oliver regarda attentivement, toutes traitaient du procès de ce Jérémy Nale pour viol sur des jeunes femmes de 19 à 22 ans. C'est alors qu'en regardant les différentes photos liées aux articles Oliver arrêta net ses mouvements. Diggle qui était revenu dans le salon remarqua la tension qu'émanait du corps de son patron, il s'approcha de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de voir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et ce qu'il vit le troubla :

-C'est…Oliver, ne me dis pas que…

-Si…

Oliver tenait dans sa main un article datant de 2005, le gros titre que celui-arborait ne cessait de lui revenir en tête : _« Une jeune étudiante de 18 ans a été violée et battue par Jérémy Nale déjà connu des services de police pour les mêmes actes.» _Sous ce gros titre une photo avait été jointe à l'article et Oliver avait reconnu dès le premier coup d'œil sa secrétaire blonde…

Un bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit, ils se détendirent dès qu'ils virent Lance arriver sur les lieux.

-Messieurs…Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi l'appartement de Mlle Smoak est dans cet état et pourquoi suis-je ici et non la police avec les effectifs adéquats ?

Oliver se leva tout en gardant l'article serré dans sa main, il se mit droit devant Lance, il prit la parole mais celle-ci laissait filtrer la colère qui émanait de lui et Lance le remarqua rapidement ce qui le fit reculer quelques peu de cet homme qu'il détestait toujours autant malgré le fait qu'il savait que sa plus jeune fille était toujours en vie.

-Félici… Mlle Smoak a été enlevée, comme en témoigne son appartement.

-C'est malheureux mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse Oliver ? Appelle la police !

-Je ne veux pas que la police s'en mêle…

-Je suis de la police Oliver ! Même si je ne suis plus qu'un simple lieutenant !

-Je veux que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.

-Et pourquoi je risquerais mon travail pour toi ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler directement la police afin de signaler sa disparition ?

-Parce que Félicity a beaucoup de choses à cacher et je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite !

-Comment… ?

Mais avant que Lance ne put terminer sa phrase le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, le jeune homme sortit rapidement l'appareil de sa poche et décrocha sans attendre voyant qui était la personne qui cherchait à le joindre.

-Félicity !?

-Oli…oliver…

-Félicity où es-tu ?

-Je…je ne sais pas… Il va revenir Oliver…Aide-moi ! Oliver !

-Félicity calme-toi ! Écoute-moi ! Qui t'a enlevé ?

-Jérémy…Il m'a retrouvé, je...je pensais qu'il ne me trouverait jamais, je suis désolée !

-Où es-tu ? Dis-moi ce que tu vois, ce que tu entends !

-Je… je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel je ne sais pas je…

-Respire Félicity !

-J'entends le train, oui il y a un train qui passe, le…

-Félicity ?

La jeune femme avait du mal à s'exprimer, quand elle reprit la parole elle ne faisait plus que murmurer et la peur dans sa voix était très présente.

-Oliver, il arrive je dois raccrocher s'il me voit avec le téléphone je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire…j'ai peur Oliver, il arrive !

-Félicity attends ! Ne raccroche pas !

Oliver n'entendait plus que le son de sa propre respiration au téléphone, la jeune femme avait raccroché, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, inquiétude et colère étaient les sentiments qui tiraillaient Oliver. Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, et cela même s'il devait dévoiler son identité secrète à Lance…

_**Fin du deuxième chapitre j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Le petit bouton pour un petit commentaire ? ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira je vous remercie de toutes vos reviens qui me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire.**

_Oliver n'entendait plus que le son de sa propre respiration au téléphone, la jeune femme avait raccroché, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, inquiétude et colère étaient les sentiments qui tiraillaient Oliver. Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, et cela même s'il devait dévoiler son identité secrète à Lance…_

Oliver ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ce nouveau coup de téléphone qui l'avait vraiment bouleversé, il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur non pour lui mais pour sa partenaire. Après avoir pris une grande respiration il se tourna vers Diggle celui-ci était dans le même état malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce que Félicity avait dit, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas joyeux.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Intervint Lance. Oliver se tourna vers lui afin de lui expliquer clairement ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné c'était Félicity, elle a réussi à récupérer le portable de son agresseur, elle n'a pas pu me dire où elle se trouvait son agresseur est revenu avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Et je compte bien là retrouver avec votre aide ou non.

-Je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire moi non plus, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui abandonne une jeune fille à une mort certaine !

Oliver avait très bien comprit que cette phrase s'adressait à lui directement mais cela ne le blessa pas outre mesure sachant très bien que Sarah était toujours en vie. Cependant il perdit son sang-froid, tout ce qui concernait Félicity l'importait et il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Il prit alors une décision qui allait changer sa vie…

POV Félicity :

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal elle se redressa doucement afin de s'asseoir, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de situer où elle se trouvait c'est alors qu'elle se rappela les derniers évènements de sa journée.

Quand Félicity avait reconnu le numéro de téléphone de son interlocuteur tout son passé lui était revenu en mémoire, ce passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublié. Lorsque Oliver était parti faire sa ronde habituelle dans la ville, elle avait décidé de partir avant qu'il ne revienne car elle avait été trop bouleversée, elle ét partie sans dire un mot à Diggle et la jeune femme savait qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à elle. Arrivée chez elle elle reprit son téléphone et rappela la dernière personne qui l'avait appelé.

-C'est moi que se passe t'il Anna ?

-Félicity je suis contente que tu me rappelles ! Je sais que nous ne devions pas nous contacter mais c'est vraiment important !

-Anna dis le moi, tu commences à m'inquiéter…

-Tu as raison il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! Il… il s'est échappé…

-…

Félicity était sous le choc, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire cela ne pouvait pas être possible elle devait être en train de rêver. Il ne pouvait pas…

-Anna si c'est une blague je ne trouve pas ça marrant !

-Félicity, j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas crois-moi !

-Comment ? Quand ?

-Hier, il devait être transféré il a profité d'une inattention des policiers pour s'échapper et je ne te cache pas que nous savons bien toutes deux où il va aller…

-Mais j'ai disparu du système, j'ai même coupé le contact avec toute ma famille il ne peut pas me retrouver !

-Tu es sa première Félicity, il te veux toi, tu le connais aussi bien que moi…

-Je… fais attention à toi Anna je dois y aller.

-Toi aussi Félicity…

La jeune femme ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, cet homme, ce monstre ne pouvait pas être dehors après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle devait se reprendre, ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur, il était impossible qu'il la retrouve après tant d'années. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle prit une douche et se mit en nuisette prêtre à aller se coucher mais avant elle alla se détendre en regardant la télévision. Elle commença a somnoler et si dirigea vers sa chambre, c'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle regarda l'heure tardive et se demande qui cela pouvait-il être à plus de onze heures du soir.

-Qui est-ce dit-elle, tout en s'approchant de sa porte.

-C'est moi ma chérie !

Félicity se figea, elle reconnu la voix qu'elle n'entendait plus que dans ses cauchemars sauf que là c'était réel… Elle se dirigea en courant dans son salon à la recherche de son sac à main ou elle pourrait trouver son téléphone et appeler de l'aide. Ne le trouvant pas elle répandit son contenu à terre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre sa porte vola en éclat et Jérémy se dirigea fou de rage vers elle. Félicty hurla de toutes ses forces elle réussit à se relever et à se diriger dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé. Des larmes coulaient de don visage elle était effrayée, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de retourner dans le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité avec Diggle et Oliver.

-Ma chérie… je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais je suis là maintenant, je suis de retour à tes côtés ! Jérémy s'était accolé à la porte de la salle de bain et essayait d'entrer en tournant la poignée sans arrêt.

-Va-t'en Jérémy je ne veux pas te toi, je ne l'ai jamais voulu laisse-moi tranquille !

-Jamais Félicity tu es à moi et pour toujours.

Celui-ci enfonça la porte, Félicity s'était préparée et aspergea les yeux de son agresseur de son déodorant ce qui lui laissa le temps de regagner son salon à la recherche de son téléphone, c'est alors que Jérémy l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta sur sa table basse, sous le choc son souffle se coupa pour quelques instants. Avec difficulté elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte mais Jérémy l'attrapa par les hanches, elle se départit en donnant des coups de pieds des coups de poings et réussit à lui donner un coup sur le visage mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus et il projeta Félicity à terre qui se cogna la tête contre sa table basse. Avant de perdre connaissance elle entendit la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribué au numéro d'Oliver retentir dans la pièce puis ce fut le trou noir.

Félicity après s'être réveillée dans un lit dans une chambre d'hôtel avait entendu la douche retentir dans la pièce adjacente, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal elle devait avoir une commotion, sa tête la lançait et elle sentait qu'elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir mais avant cela elle trouva son propre téléphone dans le pantalon de Jérémy qu'il avait sur le lit pensant surement que Félicity n'allait pas se réveiller avant qu'il ne finisse la douche. Elle réussit à joindre Oliver et fut si soulagée d'entendre sa voix qu'elle faillit en pleurer, elle voulait tellement être à ses cotes et non dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec son ancien agresseur. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que l'eau de la doucha avait cessé de couler, elle raccrocha rapidement rangea le téléphone et alla se recoucher dans le lit elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant de dormir que déjà elle retomba dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau réveillée elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre d'hôtel ou elle s'était réveillée plus tôt elle était maintenant sur un matelas dans une pièce humide et noire et elle en déduit qu'elle était dans une cave. Elle toucha sa tête et sentit une bosse ainsi que du sang, sa tête la lançait encore mais c'était encore supportable.

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait des escaliers. Jérémy alluma une lumière qui aveugla pendant quelques instants la jeune femme mais elle reprit vite contenance ne voulant pas perdre du regard son agresseur sachant pertinemment ce dont il était capable de faire. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez durant son altercation qu'elle avait eu quelques heures auparavant.

-Alors ma chérie, dit-il en se plaçant face à elle, tu t'as enfin réveillée j'ai eu un peu peur de t'avoir perdue.

-…

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Tu es bien trop heureuse de me voir c'est ça ?

-Dans tes rêves espèce de monstre !

Le visage de Jérémy changea du tout au tout, un masque de rage s'installa et Félicity sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le détester. Jérémy la gifla violemment et parti sans dire un mot en éteignant la lumière et laissant la jeune femme seule en pleur ayant pour tout espoir la venue d'Oliver et de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère Diggle. L'espoir c'est tout ce qui lui restait pour le moment…

**Un chapitre pas très réjouissant je vous l'accorde mais bon il faut bien installer la situation xD Qu'en dites-vous je continue ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ! Bon maintenant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**_

**POV Oliver :**

Celui-ci s'approcha de Lance tout en cherchant comment aborder le sujet. Oliver remarqua le changement d'attitude dans le regard de Lance et il sut que celui-ci allait le prendre au sérieux. Oliver prévoyait de lui raconter un quelconque mensonge mais il s'agissait de la vie de Félicity et il comprit l'importance de dire la vérité car la vie de Félicity lui importait plus que son secret.

-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin car nous n'avons pas le temps, je sais que vous allez me détester plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe pour le moment, vous aurez tout le temps de le faire après avoir retrouvé Félicity.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas passer par quatre chemins… Que veux-tu dire Oliver je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Avec un soupir Oliver tourna la tête vers Diggle qui se rapprocha de lui afin de lui apporter son soutien. Décidé, il releva la tête et regarda Lance dans les yeux :

-Je suis le justicier.

-Tu… tu… tu es… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre !

-Lance…

-Non non non ! Oliver je t'interdis ! Tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment ? Pendant deux ans tu m'as caché qui tu étais, à moi, à Laurel ! Tu m'as même caché la vérité à propos de Sarah !

-Je…

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! Je…

-Lance !

Lance faisait le tour de la pièce ne cessant de parler mais Oliver n'en pouvait plus. D'accord il avait fait des erreurs il en était le premier conscient mais là n'était pas la question. Félicity était en danger, il fallait que Lance se reprenne afin de l'aider à retrouver Félicity. Il se rapprocha de lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué je me fiche complètement que vous me détestiez, ce n'est pas mon problème à l'heure actuelle, je vous dois des explications je le sais et vous les aurez je peux vous le promettre mais pas maintenant ! Félicity est en danger et j'ai besoin de vous pour la retrouver. Allez-vous m'aider ou non ?

-…oui, simplement parce que cette fille est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être sauvée et non parce que tu me le demande.

-Merci…

Diggle récupéra tous les papiers qui étaient liés aux multiples viols et à celui de Félicity ainsi que toutes les recherches que la jeune femme avait effectué sur son agresseur. C'est alors que les trois hommes partirent en direction de la « arrow cave » en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte afin que tout soupçon de disparition soient nuls et qu'ils aient le temps de retrouver Félicity sans impliquer d'autres personnes afin qu'Oliver s'occupe personnellement du gars qui avait fait sa à Félicity.

-Alors c'est ici que se trouve votre grotte ? Je dois l'avouer c'est assez ingénieux de mettre votre planque au nez de tout le monde. Déclara Lance lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le tour du centre de contrôle.

-Nous devons-nous mettre au travail messieurs, je déteste devoir vous le rappeler mais notre temps est compté. Ajouta Diggle qui venait de s'installer devant les nombreux ordinateurs afin de trianguler le portable de Félicity.

Oliver s'approcha de son ami et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était les recherches.

-Diggle dis-moi des bonnes nouvelles.

-Son téléphone est éteint, je ne peux rien faire… j'ai seulement sa dernière position lorsqu'elle t'a appelé.

-C'est un début je vais y aller et je vais essayer de trouver des témoins, toi essaye de trouver plus d'informations sur le salaud qui a fait ça. Son adresse, son numéro de téléphone je veux tout !

-Entendu.

Oliver venait de finir de se changer, prit son arc dans les mains et partit en direction de la sortie, c'est alors que Lance s'interposa.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais je fais quoi moi ? Et puis tu es bien beau dans ton costume de Grinch mais comment vas-tu poser des questions à des témoins sans qu'ils n'aient peur ? Je viens avec toi et je poserais les questions tandis que tu fouilleras la zone.

-… On y va.

Après une heure de trajet les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le lieu d'un motel piteux, Lance alla à l'accueil tandis qu'Oliver s'était positionné dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce sans un bruit tandis que Lance alla se présenter au gérant.

-Bonsoir monsieur que puis-je pour vous ?

-Des réponses me suffiront. Dit-il en présentant son insigne de policier.

-J'ai déjà dit à vos collègues que je n'étais pas au courant du trafic de drogue que ce client faisant dans sa chambre !

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? Dit-il en tendant la photo de Jérémy Nale.

-Mmmh non jamais vu désolé.

Lance soupira, pourquoi même lorsqu'il posait de simples questions ont lui mentait… Avec un long soupir il voulut reprendre la parole mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Oliver qui n'avait vraiment pas la patience d'attendre. Il sortit de l'ombre de sa cachette et prit le gérant par le cou et plaqua sa tête contre son bureau, il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne afin de lui murmurer dans l'oreille de façon à ce que ses menaces aient plus d'impacts :

-Ecoute moi bien mon vieux si tu veux que ta jolie petite tête reste sur ton corps tu as intérêt à dire la vérité et tout de suite !

-Et bien la patience et toi ça fait deux ! Déclara Lance en poussant un long soupir, il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre en considération le regard noir que venait de lui lancer Oliver et porta son regard sur le gérant.

-Bon, comme tu peux le voir notre ami n'aime pas les mensonges ce qui je trouve et très ironique mais bon là n'est pas le sujet. Répond au monsieur si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules.

-Je… je…

-Répond ! Reprit Oliver de façon encore plus menaçante.

-C'est, c'est Jérémy il a pris une chambre il y est resté deux heures et il est repartit.

-Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui ? Intervint Lance.

-Oui, oui une jolie godiche blonde, elle avait l'air tellement bourrée il devait la porter pour ne pas qu'elle tombe ! Il a dû passer un bon moment en sa compagnie je peux vous l'assurer dit-il en rigolant.

-Si j'avais été toi je n'aurais jamais dit ça…

Et en effet il n'aurait pas dû, dès qu'Oliver avait entendu ce qu'avait déclaré le gérant il avait perdu le contrôle de lui, comment osait il parler de Félicity de la sorte, de sa Félicity ! Il releva la tête du gérant et la cogna de toutes ses forces contre le bois du bureau, la tête de l'homme rebondit contre le bureau et il s'effondra par terre sans un bruit. Lance n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire, il se dirigea vers le bureau alors qu'Oliver était en train de regarder le registre des entrées. Sans un mot il prit les clés correspondant à la chambre louée et partit suivit de près par Lance.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Oliver prit une grande respiration, il venait de remarquer les liens qui étaient attachés au lit double de la chambre, les draps étaient défaits ce qui montrait que Félicity n'était pas restée sans rien faire. Voyant qu'Oliver ne bougeait pas Lance fit le tour de la pièce ainsi que la salle de bain, il ne remarqua rien de particulier outre un paquet d'allumettes portant le nom d'un club de strip-tease. Prudemment il s'approcha d'Oliver qui n'avait toujours pas fait un pas ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les liens du lit.

-Oliver…

-…

-Oliver ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. On va la retrouver, mais pour cela il faut que tu te reprenne.

-Je le sais… mais… je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tout ce que je vois ce sont des images de Félicity torturée ou encore menottée à un lit comme elle a du l'être ici…

Lance voyait bien dans les yeux toute la détresse que le jeune homme ressentait malgré son aversion pour celui-ci il éprouvait de l'inquiétude envers lui, il ne l'avait jamais connu et vu agir de la sorte. C'est alors qu'il comprit, Félicity n'était pas une simple amie pour Oliver, elle était bien plus…

-Oliver…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler ses pensées à haute voix, l'oreillette qu'il avait dans l'oreille grésilla.

-Oliver, Lance j'ai cherché dans les antécédents de ce Jérémy la plupart de sa famille n'habite pas ici, mais une de ses grand-mères a une résidence dans les Glades. Elle se trouve dans la zone sinistrée suite à l'explosion mais cela vaut le coup d'aller voir on ne sait jamais !

Suite à cette déclaration Oliver fit demi-tour pressé de vérifier si c'est l'endroit dans lequel Félicity était retenue prisonnière.

_**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre les événements commencent à s'enclencher, le prochain chapitre sera centrée sur Félicity ! Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore comment va finir cette fiction xD je l'écrit au fur et à mesure donc si vous avez des idées à partager un scénario possible n'hésitez pas Merci encore pour vos reviews !**_


End file.
